In table service, many foods are offered and provided in squeeze containers. These containers in general have an upper spout and are turned over to dispense the food. The viscosity of some food materials is such that they do not run easily to the spout. Examples of such viscous liquid foods are catsup, mustard, mayonnaise and honey. The result is that the user must shake the container in the inverted position and wait with the container in the inverted position so as to permit the viscous food material to reach the spout before squeezing. This takes time and is inconvenient in many cases. Additionally, a certain amount of the food material lies on and around the nozzle to make it unclean and unsanitary. Insects can find this food and are attracted to it. Many non-food viscous materials are also difficult to dispense from a "nozzle up" squeeze bottle. Such materials include shampoos, lotions, gels, creams and oils.
There is a need for cover stands, cap stands and stands so that squeeze bottles can be stored and used in a nozzle down configuration.